pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont's Luxray
Clemont |gender = MaleXY062: The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, The mane is larger |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 12 |location = With Clemont |debut = A Campus Reunion! |episodecaught = A Campus Reunion! |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as a Shinx. 14 episodes as a Luxio. |evolvesin = Prior to A Campus Reunion! The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!}} This Luxray is an -type Pokémon owned by Clemont. Biography Prior to his capture, Luxray debuted when it was a Shinx. He first encountered Clemont during his childhood days at an old school he went to. Clemont took Shinx to the Pokémon Center when he was injured and Nurse Joy nursed him back to health. Shinx was very grateful to Clemont for being rescued and the two became friends for life. The two spent time together making new inventions, playing together, and having fun. On the day of his graduation, Clemont intended on sharing a cake he bought for Shinx and spend another day with it. But, before he can meet up with Shinx, the mayor asked him to come and attend a ceremonial dinner in honor of his graduation. Clemont reluctantly didn't want to but the mayor pushed him in the limo and started driving away leaving Shinx alone. Years later, Shinx returned as he evolved into a Luxio. When he saw Clemont returning to his school, he ran off. It is shown that since Shinx evolved, Luxio became the school's guardian and was protecting it from intruders. However, when Team Rocket starting messing up the school's power source, Luxio went off to track down the intruders. When Clemont and his friends showed up, Luxio attacked them and ran off without stopping. Clemont didn't know why Luxio was attacking him and his friends, but he soon came to realize that Luxio mistook them as the intruders for messing the power source. Clemont even learned that since he left Luxio behind when he was a Shinx, Luxio lost his trust in him and believed he never cared for him. But just as Clemont was about to go and find Luxio, Team Rocket cut the power and started to cause havoc at the school. Luxio came and tried to stop Team Rocket, but was quickly overpowered by James' Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo. Clemont and the others arrived to clear Luxio's misunderstandings, but Luxio still didn't trust Clemont. However, just as Pumpkaboo launched a Shadow Ball attack at Luxio, Clemont shielded Luxio with his body and Luxio came to realize that Clemont truly does care. With the bond mended, Luxio sent Team Rocket flying with a Discharge attack. After that, Clemont apologized to Luxio for leaving him behind years ago and he truly didn't mean to. Clemont told Luxio that they will be together if he can come with him. But Luxio refused and went down into the manhole to restore the school's power source. The next day, Clemont and the others were about to leave. But before they did, Luxio appeared showing that he forgave Clemont for leaving him and accepted the offer to travel with him from now on. Clemont happily burst into tears and threw a Poké Ball at Luxio. Clemont promised Luxio that from now on, they will never be separated and at last Clemont and Luxio are together once again. Sooner or later when traversing through the Kalos Power Plant, Luxio along with Ash's Pikachu, Dedenne, and several Electric-type Pokémon were unexpectedly being controlled by some unknown force of electricity. However, when it was discovered that Team Rocket was behind all this, Ash, Clemont and the girls broke into the power plant and managed to save their Pokémon. But when things started to go from bad to worse, Luxio quickly evolved into Luxray, learned Electric Terrain to weaken the mind-control machine, and sent Team Rocket blasting off once more. Afterwards, Luxray goes with Clemont as they head back to Lumiose City to train for the upcoming gym battle against Ash. Luxray was used in a gym battle against Sawyer and his Treecko, which he won with a single hit from Wild Charge despite his type-disadvantage. Luxray was later used to battle against a scientist named Belmondo and his Magnezone. Luxray outsmarted the crazed scientist with his speed and strength by reflecting Magnezone's attacks with Swift and defeating it. Luxray was used as the third and final Pokémon Clemont chose in a gym battle against Ash. During the battle, he used Electric Terrain to strengthen his abilities and successfully defeated Ash's Hawlucha and Ash's Pikachu without any difficulty. But, when Ash's Goodra was sent out, Goodra used Rain Dance to cancel out the Electric Terrain and activated its Hydration ability. Although, Luxray manages to hit Goodra with Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, and Swift, Goodra was able to endure Luxray's attacks and launched a powerful Bide. The blast did a lot of damage to both Goodra and Luxray, but Luxray collapsed from exhaustion and was knocked out, giving both Ash and Goodra the victory against Clemont and earning the Voltage Badge. Personality When Luxray was a Shinx, he was very playful and friendly. Because Clemont saved his life, Shinx was very grateful and started to bond with him. However, when Clemont left Shinx behind and evolved into a Luxio, a tension started to go in between them. Since he evolved into Luxio, he became serious, calm, and more focused on completing his tasks. During Clemont's absence, he believed that Clemont abandoned him and didn't care for him ever since he saved him. Nevertheless, when Clemont defended Luxio from Team Rocket, he realized the error of his misunderstandings and regained his trust for Clemont. Luxray is also shown to be loyal and always wanted to be with Clemont after the years of separation, which gave Clemont to opportunity to catch him so they'll be together once more. Known moves Improvised move X-Ray vision Voice actresses and actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Shinx and Luxio) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as a Luxray) *Emily Jenness (English as a Shinx and a Luxio) *Billy Bob Thompson (English as a Luxray) Trivia Luxray is currently the only pure Electric-type Pokémon Clemont owns while his Magnemite and Magneton are Electric/Steel-types, his Heliolisk is an Electric/Normal-type, and his Dedenne is an Electric/Fairy-type. Gallery Clemont and Luxio.png|As Luxio with his trainer, Clemont Clemont and Luxray.png|Luxray with his trainer, Clemont Clemont Shinx.png|As Shinx Clemont's Luxio.png|As Luxio Clemont's Luxio Swift.png|Using Swift as Luxio Clemont's Luxio Discharge.png|Using Discharge as Luxio Clemont's Luxio Thunder Fang.png|Using Thunder Fang as Luxio Clemont Luxio Wild Charge.png|Using Wild Charge as Luxio Clemont Luxray Wild Charge.png|Using Wild Charge Clemont Luxray Swift.png|Using Swift Clemont Luxray Thunder Fang.png|Using Thunder Fang References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon